


work it

by necroesthe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddles, Hide twerks, M/M, Platonic if you squint and tilt your head to the side when the sun is in the right position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know these are my workout clothes."<br/>"You work out?"<br/>The blonde scowled. "How else do you think I managed to get such an awesome ass?"<br/>"Ah."</p>
<p>(Birthday gift for my friend Light.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	work it

 

_w._

Hide was in one of his phases again. It wasn't unusual or anything. Hide did something like that at least once a month and Kaneki would not have given a single shit unless it was something dangerous like sniffing glue or jumping off the roof to bounce on the trampoline.

(Hide had broken his right leg doing that. Kaneki was the first person to sign it.)

But now Hide stood outside Kaneki's door at 3 am, wearing the shortest shorts Kaneki had ever seen, tights, leg warmers, a tank top, and a head band. Kaneki thought he looked pretty cute, in a ridiculous sort of way. But it was 2 days before finals and he had to cram.

Kaneki took a sip of his coffee, relishing how the scalding liquid burned his throat and forced him into being aware of his surroundings before speaking. “Hide, what are you doing here?”

The blonde shot him a smile . “Just here to check up on you, buddy. And maybe come in to hang out and stuff.”

“I can’t hang out with you. I need to study.” Kaneki rubbed his eyes and yawned. He took another swing of his coffee and wondered how many cups he would have to drink in order to last the night. “And what are you doing out at 3 am? Its dangerous.”

“Does that mean you’re telling me to leave?”

“Yes.”

The blonde’s smile widened into a grin. “But Kaneki! Its 3 am and dangerous! Are you really telling me to walk through the cold and dark streets of Tokyo by my lonesome self?”

Kaneki stared at him.

Hide batted his eyes.

“..You can come in then.”

_o._

Hide made a beeline for Kaneki's bed and plopped himself down onto it, bring the pillow to his chest and squeezing it. He pulled the blankets over his shoulders."Man, I'll never get over how great your bed is. What detergent do you use?"

"The same one you use." Kaneki returned to his desk and flipped his textbook to a different page. He pulled out some more note paper and a highlighter. "And don't distract me Hide. This is very important."

"Even more important than me?"

Kaneki tossed an eraser at him. "You know what I mean."

"Just making sure I'm high up on your importance list since you're at the top of mine."

Kaneki looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but after a moment, decided against it and returned to his textbook.

Hide spotted the light blush on his best friend's cheek and considered it a win.

_r._

20 minutes later, Kaneki ran out of coffee. Hide leapt at the opportunity to help.

"I don't get why you're cramming." He said as he pried the coffee cup out of Kaneki's hands. "I mean, you study everyday and probably already know everything by heart."

Kaneki watched the blonde go to the kitchen and refill the electric kettle. "I don't get why you aren't cramming. I know for sure that you don't study every day."

Hide sniffed. "Unlike others, I know when to take a break. How long have you been cramming anyway? 9 hours?"

"13 hours."

"Jesus Christ. That's it." Hide switched off the kettle and dumped the cup into the sink. He walked back to the half ghoul. "You're going to bed now. No more cramming for you."

"B-but Hide, the test is in two days." Kaneki protested as the blonde grabbed his wrists and, quite literally, dragged him to bed. "I need to study more."

"Not when you've been doing it for 13 hours. You'll burn yourself out."

Kaneki didn't say anything even as Hide tucked him into bed and joined him, slipping in between the covers and pulling him close.

"But what if-"

"Sleep."

 

_k._

It reminded Kaneki of their sleepovers when they were younger. They would share a bed, and when Hide’s mother turned off the lights, cling to each other in fear of monsters.

But now they were older, and the monsters weren't always in the dark. Kaneki wondered briefly if he was one and what it meant that Hide was hugging him. Was the blonde oblivious to the danger he could possibly be in or just confident that Kaneki wouldn't let anyone hurt him? The ghoul let out a small humorless chuckle. If only Hide had known how close he had been to eating after the fight with Nishio.

"What're you laughing for?" The blonde cracked an eye open and looked at Kaneki's face, noting the wry smile on his face. "Is there something that I missed?"

Their faces were close. Kaneki could see the blonde's face clearly despite it being dark. Hide's lips were chapped and there was a light smatter of freckles across his cheek and the bridge of his nose.

It’d be nice to just press his forehead to Hide’s, to lean in and give him a light chaste kiss.To wrap his arms around Hide’s neck and tangle his fingers in the blonde’s hair, pulling himself closer to deepen it. Their legs would tangle and Kaneki would be able to feel Hide’s heart beating. It would go faster and harder when Kaneki slides his hand down Hide’s chest and into his sh-.

“As much as I like you looking at me, I want an answer."

Kaneki rubbed his chin and laughed, trying to shove his previous thoughts to the dark corner of his mind for later when he was alone. "I was just laughing at your clothes. What were you thinking when you bought them?”

Hide narrowed his eyes. "I'll have you know these are my workout clothes."

"You work out?"

The blonde scowled. "How else do you think I managed to get such an awesome ass?"

"Ah."

 

_i._

"Now you've got me a all pumped up and somewhat offended." Hide crawled over Kaneki and got off the bed. "I gotta get rid of all this energy now.”

"How?"

Hide gave him a look. "By working out."

 

_t._

Hide's workout routine started fairly simple. 25 squats, jumping jacks, lunges, and high kicks. But then he started twerking.

Kaneki was torn between enjoying the show or going to bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to those who expected an update on my other fics. i swear ill update soon.


End file.
